


A Heroine's Will

by Cassplay



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Superhero Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Jade Potter Confronts the servant of Lord Voldemort. She's not about to let torture stop her from protecting the Philosopher's stone.Her determination attracts the attention of a Green Lantern Power Ring.





	A Heroine's Will

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series. I'm writing 7 fics for 7 different Female Harrys, where each receives a different one of 7 power rings.
> 
> First up is first year and a Green Lantern Power ring.

Jade passed through the black fire and into the final room of Dumbledore’s gauntlet. Hermione was on her way to get him, and it was her responsibility to delay Voldemort’s servant as long as she could. She had expected Professor Snape, but there were two surprises in the room beyond.

Snape wasn’t there, in his place stood the purple clad, turban wearing, Professor Quirrell. The other was what he was standing in front of. The Mirror of Erised, she had once encountered it on a night-time wandering. But she resisted the temptation to return, or even show her other friend Ron what she had seen. It was not the sort of thing that she should stay in front of too long, like television.

But back to Quirrell. He had noticed her intrusion.

“Ah, Potter.” He said in a voice quite unlike his usual stutter. “I was wondering if you would turn up.”

“I thought that Snape would be here.”

“Severus does seem the type,” He said. “To one like you, perhaps. But the world doesn’t work like that, as has been revealed to me.”

Jade narrowed her eyes. This ‘revelation’ of Quirrell’s was probably at the hands of Lord Voldemort. She had barely moved an inch when his wand whipped towards her. Ropes shot out of it and bound her in place. She tried to struggle, but that just made them tighter, so she stopped.

“Now sit quietly while I examine this mirror.” He said, and turned back to look at his reflection. Jade looked around, she had dropped her wand when she had been bound, and it was lying on the ground a few steps below her. She tried to see if she could descend a step at a time to get to it. It turned out the small motion was too much; she tumbled over and landed painfully on the steps, she cried out. Quirrell turned and saw her wand on the ground. “Clumsy, potter. I would have expected something so foolish from Longbottom, I though you knew when to cut your losses.”

He waved his wand and hers flew towards him, he caught it and snapped it in half.

Quirrell turned back to the mirror.

“Confound this thing.” He said. Jade screwed up her face from pain as she tried, slow and painful as it was, to crawl towards Quirrell. She may have lost her wand, but she still had to try something. She heard Quirrell’s voice from above her. “I see myself finding the stone and presenting it to my master.”

She crawled forwards some more.

“But how to get it? Is it inside the mirror?” He asked the room at large. “Should I break i-Aah!” he was cut off as Jade’s teeth sank into his ankle. He kicked and managed to free of her. He drew his wand once more. “ _Crucio_.”

She knew this was a spell, but didn’t know what it did in the fraction of a second before her body was flooded with pain. It felt like it burned her insides, like her nerves were on fire. It felt like everything the Dursleys had ever done to her at once and far, far more. She convulsed as she felt her every bone breaking and mending itself. Her fingernails were both being forced back into their sockets and pulled out of them. It was agony. She wanted nothing except for this terrible pain to stop.

And then it did. She collapsed lifelessly to the floor, breathing heavily.

“That will have been the first time you would have experienced the Cruciatus Curse, Miss Potter.” Quirrell said, bending down to speak into her face.

But she was regaining her senses now, she felt the moderate amount of saliva in her mouth, gathered it together, and spat right in Quirrell’s face. He staggered back and wiped it off with a bunch of his robes.

“Idiot girl.” He said. “Choosing to resist when I had just used on you a _Crucio_.” He ended the sentence with another application of the torturous spell.

The pain returned, far more than the previous time. It was everything from the first Crucio, but so much more, the fires in her nerves raged hotter than ever. She cried out and bit down on her tongue, blood flooded her mouth. The pain felt like it would never end, like she would be here writhing until she died of thirst.

Then it was gone again.

But something much worse than Quirrell’s voice filled the air.

“Use the girl.” A cold, cruel voice said.

“Right,” Quirrell flicked his wand and Jade was moved upright, still bound by ropes in her reflection in the mirror. She saw what she saw before, her with her dead family members surrounding her, except this time, she felt something heavy drop into her pocket. He paused for a moment. He seemed to have little patience, as he shouted next. “What do you see?!”

The blood pooling in her mouth had reached a large amount. She spat it on the floor at Quirrell’s feet.

“How dare you?!” Quirrell half screamed.

“Heal her.” The cold voice said.

“Master are you sure?” Quirrell said. And Jade realised that the cold voice must be Voldemort. But where could that voice be coming from? She couldn’t see him anywhere. Was he hiding behind the mirror?

Quirrell broke down in screams that resembled her own while under the Cruciatus curse. He fell to the floor. The pain seemed to abate quickly, and he got to his feet, gasping for breath.

“Yes, I am sure, Quirrell.” Voldemort said.

“O-Of course, My Lord.” He picked up his wand from where he had dropped it during his own torture and waved it in the direction of Jade’s mouth. She felt her tongue heal, she spat some of the excess blood out onto the floor with the rest.

“Now.” Voldemort said. “I wish to speak to her.”

“Yes Master.” Quirrell said, apparently cowed from the recent pain. To Jade’s horror, he began to unwrap his turban. Layer after layer of cloth unravelled, until a horrible face was revealed in the mirror, protruding out the back of Quirrell’s head. Jade felt bile rise in her throat that had nothing to do with her earlier injury.

“Jade Potter.” The voice said, coming from Voldemort’s mouth. She stayed silent, not trusting herself to keep a steady voice while staring into the face of the man who killed her parents. “No smart remark? Perhaps you do have a respectful bone in your body.”

At this, Jade spoke, to not allow Voldemort to think so.

“No, I do not.”

“Never matter, you can learn respect.” Voldemort said. “Now, what do you see when you looked in the mirror?”

“It doesn’t matter, that mirror shows impossible things.” She said.

“Does it now?” Voldemort said, and let forth a cruel laugh. “Can you not read, Potter?”

Jade chose to stay silent, rather than indulge his game.

“The Mirror of Erised. A mirror reflects things, so those backwards appear as forwards.” He said patronisingly, sounding rather like a teacher, having studied a subject for decades, boasting over a first year’s incompetence. “Erised is the word ‘Desire’ backwards. This mirror shows what you desire.”

Jade felt some of her magic stirring, she felt the ropes around her loosen. She knew she would just have to pull at them and they would let go.

“But you thought it shows impossible things…” Voldemort pondered. “Could it be that you saw your pathetic parents, alive again?”

“You have no right to talk about them like that.” She said.

“I will talk however I want about your mudblood mother.” He said. “And your blood traitor Father.”

“No, you won’t.” She said firmly, and snapped her bindings like cobwebs. The ropes were barely on the floor when she charged Quirrell and Voldemort.

She didn’t make it. Quirrell raise his wand and blasted her backwards. She landed back on the steps, painfully.

“Your father was foolhardy too.” Voldemort said as Quirrell advanced on her, wand pointed at her. “I killed him first, then your mother; neither put up so much as a fight. In that you have surpassed them. Crucio her.”

“ _Crucio_.” Quirrell cast. The pain shot through her again, more than the previous time again. She writhed on the steps, spine seemingly filled with magma. Every vertebra threatening to break through her skin. Her fingers seemed to shrink as the bones stayed the same size, muscles stretching. The pain was absolute.

Boom.

The crash seemed to shake the entire castle. The pain lifted again. Jade flopped down awkwardly, her head looking up the steps and arms outstretched. Quirrell looked around the chamber in confusion.

“My Lord?” He asked.

“Impossible, there is only one thing I know of that cause that sort of damage to the castle, and it is locked securely away in a secret chamber.” Voldemort said with the smallest note of uncertainty in his voice.

It was then that a great green light split the black flames. It shot towards her. The source of the green light stopped just in front of her.

“What are you waiting for, fool?” Shouted Voldemort, and Quirrell began to cast a spell at her. Just in time, a green orb of light expanded from the light source, Quirrell’s spell rebounded and harmlessly hit a pillar. He cast again, this spell rebounded as well.

Jade only had eyes for the ring in the centre of the green light. She stood, head level with the ring. It didn’t move.

“Is this some sort of question?” she asked the ring. It made no reply, but she knew that this was a choice. She could take the ring, or not.

She knew her choice. She raised her hand and slipped the floating ring onto her middle finger. It was far too large, but shrunk to fit her. She felt she should say something, and the words came to her, just like magic.

“ _In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night;_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!”_

The ring glowed bright, and she could feel the power she now held. How her willpower could be used to protect the weak, help people, and defeat evil. Evil like Lord Voldemort.

“Cease your pseudo-poetic muttering, Potter!” Quirrell shouted. “ _Incarcerous_.” Ropes burst from his wand once more. Jade felt what she should do, and willed a construct of light into existence.

A green facsimile of the Mirror of Erised appeared in front of her. Quirrell’s spell bounced off the reflective surface and slammed into him. She allowed the mirror to dematerialise, and as she did she felt armour forming around her. A mix of dark and bright greens, with a circular emblem emblazoned on her chest. The same symbol that was on her ring. A domino mask formed on her face.

Quirrell and Voldemort yelled as they struggled against the bonds.

“What is this magic?!” Quirrell yelled, mystified at Jade’s new powers.

“You fool!” Voldemort yelled back, “Your wand!” Quirrell dispelled the binding charm and scrambled to his feet. Jade left the ground, going on instinct, she floated above the pair.

“ _Crucio_.” Quirrell cast. The curse impacted on her with nothing but a mild stinging sensation.

“You have put everyone in this castle in danger for the sake of your greed.” She said loudly. “You will remain here until Professor Dumbledore arrives.”

“Kill her, you fool, and be done with it!” Voldemort shouted.

“ _Avada Ked_ -“ Quirrell managed to say, green light gathering at the end of his wand, before an entirely green Hogwarts Express appeared from the ceiling as if it was exiting a tunnel. It ploughed into Quirrell, pinning him down to the floor against the solid steam engine. 

Jade could feel her willpower slipping, if only slightly, but that was the moment when Professor Dumbledore stepped through the black fire behind her.

“Jade? What is this?” He said, stunned. She turned back to him.

“Ahh, perhaps we can talk later, Professor?” She said, motioning to the possessed Professor.

“Ahh, quite right, Jade.” He said.

“No!” the muffled voice of Voldemort yelled from against the floor. Quirrell began to scream. It was not like when Voldemort had tortured him, this seemed deeper, more terrible. Dumbledore rushed over to Quirrell and Jade dematerialised the train.

She ran over and it seemed that Quirrell dying. Deep cracks were forming along the skin of his hands and face. The features chipped away by gravity until it was unable to be recognised. The desiccation continued until his robes collapsed in on themselves, leaving only dust.

“I believe Voldemort’s spirit has left Quirrell’s body.” Dumbledore said, turning to face her. He didn’t see the very spirit of which he spoke rise up from the ashes of the former professor, forming that same hideous face with a long, gaseous tail.

“Professor, look out!” Jade shouted, and tackled the headmaster to the ground as the spirit was about to charge into him.

The spirit missed and continued onwards, out through the black fire; Retreating for now.

“My dear girl!” Professor Dumbledore said as she helped him to his feet. “You have my deepest thanks.”

“That’s alright Professor.”

“On the contrary, I was a fool to not check for any sign of Lord Voldemort’s spirit.” He said. “You may have just saved my life.”


End file.
